Love Triangle
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: cute short drables about BXF/BelXFran and BXM/BelXMammon No Lemon and No lime in POV'S later on might add little storys without POV'S might be a liitle OOC/Out Of Character. rated T just to be safe
1. Bel's POV

**Author's Notes: When in **_**Italics **_**Bel is talking out loud to himself.**

**Any other time Bel's thinking to himself…not wanting to sound like a complete idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I wish I did…sorry this sucked**

**Bel's POV- Crying in his own room**

I thought I hated you. No I know I hated you. So why do I feel like this?

XXXXXXXX

People who feel dead mentally is no different than being dead physically right?

People like that are better off dead anyways.

I laugh at those weaklings.

Why do I feel dead?

I'm a prince. And a prince should never be like this.

A prince is meant to be constantly entertained.

Screams of useless peasants as they run for their lives, with beautiful crimson liquid flowing from their vital organs.

That's the best entertainment I could ask for.

XXXXXXXX

Will my smile ever be as true as it was when you were here?

Will this smile ever become as wide as it was when I thought I killed my brother?

This smile can make even the Cheshire cat cry from terror.

Yet this prince's smile became fake.

It's just for show now, there's nothing real about it.

Why was my smile shattered so easily?

Me the Psychotic insane Killer [Prince The Ripper].

My smile of all people. Why did it have to be me?

XXXXXXXX

People who cry are worthless.

If my tears dried up around 12 years ago.

Then why can't I stop crying?

You greedy brat, your making a prince cry. No one should make a prince cry.

"_I feel like a fool for loving someone. And for This stupid reason is why love makes you week."_

XXXXXXXXX

I hate you.

So why?

Why can't I get you off my mind?

You're just an annoying brat. All you do is get on my nerves.

XXXXXXXXX

I once wished you to die.

I wanted to do it with my own two hands.

No better yet I wanted to dissect you alive with my knives.

Or maybe I could turn your torture into a game somehow. (Prince's love games after all)

But now I'd rather save you than kill you?

"_I'm an assassin I kill for fun. Why do I want to save you? It doesn't make sense."_

XXXXXXXX

Isn't it funny how a worthless death can change my thoughts so easily?

I still find joy in a peasants pain and seeing the fear in others eyes.

So why was I willing to risk my life for you and only you?

XXXXXXXX

I miss the way you got annoyed at the littlest of things.

But that just made me want to annoy you even more.

Now I find your annoyance cute.

The memories of that makes water stream down my face.

XXXXXXXX

I miss the way you made me pay you so much money. Just for giving you a little hug.

You were like the prince's little toy, a stuffed animal if you want to call it.

But sometimes I'd forget to put the money in your account.

Which is odd because I usually remember little things like that.

"_You were the only one that I forgot to give money too."_

XXXXXXXX

I miss the way you and fantasamma seemed to get along, yet at the same time you ignored each other.

Before I didn't understand how that was possible.

Now I know how you were able to get along with that stupid frog like thing.

Because I get along with Visone Tempesta (Storm Mink)

XXXXXXXX

Because you always had fantasamma sitting on your head.

I'm making Fran wear a hideous frog hat. Ushishishi

"_When I see Fran wearing that hat it reminds me of you for some reason._

_That's why I'll make him wear it till his death, and if possible he'll wear it to his funeral." _

XXXXXXXX

It's weird how much I miss you.

After all you're nothing but a useless little greedy brat.

"_Or are you more than that?"_

XXXXXXX

Whenever I started a fight, or mocked some one you would listen, to everything I said.

(I know because after the fights you would ask me "Bel why'd you even bother telling Squalo ----- if you knew you'd get yelled at by Xanxus"

XXXXXXXX

You would listen to all my problems.

(I know because sometimes you'd barge in my room and talk with me to solve them)

XXXXXXX

You never told anyone that even a Prince had flaws.

Was it because, if you told the others all they would do is mock me?

Maybe. Just maybe. You actually cared about my feelings.

"_If that's the reason. Why did you never tell me that you cared?"_

"_How come you never shared your problems with me?"_

"_Was it because you didn't have any? Or maybe you had too many to share."_

I wanted you to share your problems with me. I wanted to be able to help you with something.

Back then I just wanted to help you because in return I probably wouldn't have to give you my precious money.

XXXXXXXX

You were the only one who paid attention to me.

Was it because you were amused that even a prince has flaws?

Or was it that you were interested in what I had to say?

All of these stupid memories makes me drown in my own tears.

"_How annoying my pillow's drenched from all of these flash backs"_

XXXXXXX

Sense your death I have never wanted to dissect anyone more than you.

Perhaps it's because I love you.

Of course that includes your insides… I want see them. I want to tare you apart and rip you to shreds.

"_I'm terrible for wanting to dissect the person I love.?"_

Yet at the same time I never wanted you to leave my side the way you did. I wanted to be the one to save you life. I wanted to be there for you at the time of your death not that blond brat "Colonello"

XXXXXXXX

You went off and killed yourself.

Why'd you do that?

That's what weak people do.

But I know you're not weak.

Actually you were one of the strongest people I knew, maybe not in hand to hand combat but when it comes to illusions you were one of the best.

XXXXXXXX

Fran.

That idiot.

Does he know that no one can and never will be able to take you're place?

Once something's disappeared it can't be returned to its original form.

It's just like after you get cut, your left with a scar.

On some occasions a scar might fade a bit, but no matter what you do that scar will always be there.

XXXXXXXXX

Are psychotic killers even able to love someone?

I know the definition and I know the symptoms.

But yet it feels as if I don't know it at all.

Is this love that I feel for that greedy brat?

No. it can't be.

I hate him.

Yet why do I cry over him?

He's the first person I've ever cried for.

You little brat your lucky. Not every one gets to have a prince that cry's every night for them to come back.

"_Give him back. I want mammon back." _

XXXXXXXX*Bel snaps out of depression now*XXXXXXXX

No I know this is Love.

So Mammon I never said this and you'll never here it. Yet I have to say it.

"_Ore ai shteru Mammon" (Mammon I love you) _

XXXXXXXX

I'm a prince and a prince can't let himself die just because of a little depression.

**Please Review**

**Next is Mammon's POV**


	2. Mammon's POV

**Authors Notes: I don't own KHR in any way shape or form.**

**Again when in **_**italics **_**Mammon is talking to out loud…only he is talking to Bel. Rather than himself.**

**Mammon's POV**

**XXXXXXX**

I love you Bel. And I always will love you.

_I knew you so well. So why couldn't I see that you didn't like me back until now._

XXXXXXX

You probably wish for me to be dead don't you?

Do I disgust you?

I had a meaning behind me suicide. It's not that I wanted to die Bel.

_I didn't stand a chance against that guy; I knew I wouldn't survive in the outcome of that fight. _

_There was no way I'd let someone like that guy kill me. _

_So I had to do it myself._

XXXXXX

I love you're smile Bel. Don't put a fake one on your face. Don't force yourself to smile.

If it can't be true then don't do it. I know it'll be hard on you, just as my life was hard on me.

That stupid smile of yours, I miss it. Even though it pissed off.

XXXXXX

Why do you cry Bel? Princes don't cry and you know that. It's not very princely or like you to show that emotion. So stop crying over my death.

If you think people that cry, are better off dead then kill yourself already. I really don't care if you die.

_But the reason I want you to die now is different from the reason that I wanted you to die when I was alive._

XXXXXX

You used to hold me tight so I can't get loose. You'd get too comfortable then fall asleep holding me.

You're just like a child. With a favorite stuffed animal… and I was that stuffed animal that you never wanted to let go of.

_No. It's not that you didn't want to let go of me, it's that you were too stubborn to let me go._

XXXXXX

I'm tired of telling myself, this illusion of Bel is perfect it's just like him.

But all I'm doing is lying to myself.

_No illusion can replace reality. And the same applies to you Belphegor. _

XXXXX

Ever sense I can remember you took over my thoughts completely. You're all I can think about now.

_It's selfish of me. I don't want anyone else to touch or think of you besides me. Including that stupid Toad you're always around. that idiot. "Fran" I hate him._

If you were to befriend Fran someday. Then I two will try and not hate him anymore.

XXXXXX

When I was alive. I wanted you to be the one that killed me.

Not myself.

It's ironic how things turned out this way.

If every one's your toy then that includes me right.

Your toys are people in pain, aggravation, or depression.

You love the cries of your toys when they fall apart in front of you.

Sorry Bel, but even if you did kill me I would refuse to cry mercy to you.

_Because the pain you give me is the best pain I can ask for._

_I like being your toy._

XXXXX

Did my death really hurt you that much belphegor?

Am I really that important to you?

_Maybe I should have let you tag along with me and Colonello._

_That way I wouldn't be in this mess._

_That way we wouldn't have to suffer like this._

XXXXX

I hate that you threw my books out of my hand just to make me listen to you.

Sometimes when you took my book away you'd replace it with some gory fairy tale.

Just to make me even more aggravated.

_But Bel. Did you know that i thought those stories were annoying?_

_Did you know that I could think of a story more horrific if I wanted to?_

You're a genius. I know you knew I could think of one…

I know because I'm an illusionist, and an illusionist has a good imagination, it's my specialty.

_But why didn't you ask me to tell you one from my mind? Not some silly story book._

XXXXX

Did you think that I was only interested in money?

I only made you pay me for the littlest of things. Because I like the look on the you face that tells me (I hate you, but I have to give in or else …..) it made me feel like I won. Like I could make even a prince aggravated fast.

And I could annoy you so easily with money.

_That just gave me a better reason to like money so much._

XXXXX

Did you know that you and fantasamma were the only ones I got along with?

_Even though you never got along me. You hated me._

Your hate towards every one and everything, I found that adorable.

XXXXXX

I know that you never paid me after the missions I took care of for you.

I know because. I never once forgot to check my account after a mission.

Was it because you forgot? Or was it because you wanted to see me aggravated again.

_I don't care which one it was. I' was happy just to make you smile and laugh… because you're just like a psychotic killing kid_.

_----------------------------------------_

XXXXXX

The way you made Fran ware that hideous frog hat, it makes me laugh.

_I thank you Bel. _

_For making Fran ware that hat._

_He probably knows that he can never replace me._

And you proved that to him.

XXXXX

I'm always here to listen to your problems Bel.

I will always be here for that.

Did you know the reason that I listened to you?

Even when you blabbed on about nothing in particular.

It's a simple reason, really.

Every one needs someone to talk to and for them to listen to you.

That's why I'm always here for you.

XXXXXX

I never told anyone you had flaws.

Because every one already new you had flaws.

Every one has a flaw, even a prince, and you knew that. That's why you never admitted it right?

XXXXXXX

Do you know the reason why I never shared my problems with you?

I wanted to tell you.

But it never came out.

Every time I tried to tell you, it got replaced with something else.

Bel the reason why I never shared my problems is because…

Whenever I helped you with your problems, somehow I found a solution to all of mine as well.

_Without you knowing it, you have already salved all my problems, that's why I never asked for your help._

I there was always one problem that I could never say, never tell you…

_That problem._

_The one I could never say. _

"_I LOVE YOU" _

_Never once did I think that you loved me back._

_I thought you would pick on me, laugh at me… or something like that._

XXXXXX

Everything I do is for a reason.

And the reason I went in your room to talk about nothing on particular.

Is because I knew you were having a bad day.

_Sometimes somebody just needs someone to hold and be there for them when something's bugging them. _

_Even if they don't want to talk about it._

XXXXXXX

_Please stop crying Belphegor._

Maybe I can Wright something to him... I can communicate through paper.

*Mammon sits beside Bel. And starts righting a letter to him….Bel can see that the pencil is moving buy itself, although he doesn't know why.*

[Dear Belphegor

Bel I'm here now. Please stop crying over me. Sure I'm dead but that doesn't mean we can't be beside each other right?

I know, it seems impossible for spirits to exist, I myself can't explain it.

I now know that you Love me Bel. But why didn't you tell me that sooner?

It could have turned out for the better. Did you know that?

Wright back please. This is the only way we can communicate, at least until you die. So stop being a pussy and get back your .

Love Mammon/Viper

PS. Did you know that Phantasama misses you too? ]

**XXXXXX**

**The next chapter is Fran's POV…**

**Please review**


	3. Fran's POV

**I do not own KHR**

**Fran's POV**

**Again when in **_**Italics **_**Fran is talking to himself. **

**other than that he's thinking to himself**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. **

**XXXXXXX**

Every time I think I know what Bel-sempai is thinking or what his next move is.

He surprises me by doing something I would have never expected.

I guess that's why the call him the prodigy here.

XXXXXXXX

But one thing is clear to me though.

That the reason that baka Bel-Sempai makes me where this frog has is to make sure I know my place.

I do know my place and I'm sure that Baka-Sempai knows that as well.

But why doe's he still make me where it then?

There are only a couple of reasons that I can think of for that reason.

1.) he misses him for some reason

2.) he regrets doing something that he shouldn't have done to mammon.

3.) he said something he shouldn't have.

4.) or maybe there was something that he didn't tell him that he should have.

XXXXXXXXX

I hate it when Bel throws his stupid weird shape knifes at me.

I hate how stubborn Bel is.

I hate how everything he says all about him.

Or how every time he gives you advice for something its for his benefit.

I hate how he acts like everything is all about him.

XXXXXXXXX

Baka Bel-Sempai is the most egotistic person I have ever met.

Just because he's a prince and he thinks everything is about him.

Not to mention that his favorite line bugs the crap out of me whenever I fell it.

"_do this cause I'm a prince"_

Sometimes he even uses prince instead of the normal Me/I

For example _"the prince was bored so I came to bug you."_

I cannot believe I just said the vary lines that bug the crap out of me. ughhh the very though of them makes me cringe.

XXXXXXXXX

**Reviews cheer up Bel and viper, and makes Fran les paranoid**


	4. Bel and Fran

**I don't own KHR**

**Fran and Bel POV.**

**When in **_**Italics**_** Fran is talking, other than that Bel and Fan are thinking**

**FBFBFBFBFBF**

**Fran's POV**

I know I can never be Mammon, nor could I ever even try to act like him.

Mammon is greedy, and almost all his thoughts focus on money.

Viper doesn't bother to pick fights with the other Varia members. He finds it pointless to squabble amongst each other . Because if you have time to pick fights. you could be spending that time managing your money or training.

Viper hides his eye's behind a hood. I don't get why he would did that in the first place. You would think that having a hood over your eyes would make it hard to see. Not to mention that it was a black hood at that.

Mammon was always around Bel-sempai for some reason. The only time that I like to be around Bel is at night. Because Bel-Sempai is less annoying, more forgiving, and not to mention gullible. Bel-Sempai always says that _"Night time is a Prince's time to relax and not bother others. It's the time for a Prince to be alone without you foolish commoners pestering me."_

Mammon is always reading some mystery or horror book.

FFFFFFFFFFFF

Despite all of that I fell in love with that insane psychotic Principe Il Crepatura **-Italian for (Prince The Ripper)**

It was hard to do but I told bel that I loved him well to be exact I said _"Bel-Sempai, I don't like it when you throw your odd shaped knifes at me. But I can get past that. I don't know when it started but I fell in love with you Bel-Sempai"_

Although my monotone voice didn't waver one bit, I felt intimidated for the first time in my life.

BBBBBBBBBBB

**Bel's POV**

Fran somehow reminds me of my little plushy (Viper/Mammon).

I don't know what makes me love him, perhaps it's the calm attitude of his, or how he isn't afraid of anything, or the consequences of his actions.

Maybe it's that you can never figure out what he's thinking.

BBBBBBBBB

Whatever the reason is, I fell for that uncute Kohai of mine.

BBBBBBBBB

I'm glad that Fran told me that he like's me.

BBBBBBBBB

Of course a prince would never admit that he likes a uncute little kohai frog boy.

BBBBBBBBB

Ever since the time that we became a couple I have felt as if I'm dating another mammon. Even though I know that viper is dead. Fran is as close to mammon as I can get.

BBBBBBBBB

Maybe it's just me. Or perhaps I just like to fall for the illusionists.

I became to Love him after some time, now were totally insufferable.

What I don't understand is that, nobody even notices that Fran has been sneaking out of his room to stay with me at night.

The look on Fran's face when he told me that he loved me was so kawaii. **Japanese for Cute.**

Just a second after Fran's confession, I leaned in and kissed him. At that moment…..the expressionless Toad actually blushed.

**FBFBFBFBF**

**Please Review.**


	5. Mammon:Earning To Be Accepted

**I don't own khr Akira Amano does**

**This Idea came to me after reading "Illusion by Crimson Cupcake."**

**So I thank Crimson Cupcake for posting that story up so I can add more to my little random short story's of mine. **

**This might be OOC because I came home from school sick, My head is pounding, my back is fucking killing me, I'm shaking from lack of food and sleep, I'm dizzy, my stomach feels like crap,… and I could go on but that'd just get annoying.**

I have always's been afraid to lose what I have, and afraid the people around me would leave because of who I have become.

Well I guess I got what I deserved huh.

Being greedy come's with a price and not a good one at that.

-------

The psychic named Viper disappeared once I became an arcobaleno, then I became Mammon, now that I am in my original form, the mysterious Viper that went missing long ago has now re-appeared.

That's why I took my name back, I don't have some alias, Like Colonello did, while in the Comosubin.

-------

Lately I am getting more and more worked up, about the fact that I might be hurting the one that accepted me. No that's not it. I'm worried that I'll be forgotten.

Like my life wasn't worth living in the first place.

------

Now that the Arcobaleno's Time is growing closer by each passing second, I just want to spend more time with you.

Get to know you and not what the media portrays, or what we see on our day's off of work.. I want to know the "real you".

what you're like when nobody's around.

------

Can this feeling be love?

Even if it is, I won't have enough time to do anything about it.

-----

Correct me if my calculations are wrong but, considering that even Lal and Skull are stronger than me.

All I have is brains and illusions.

I have half the life that they do.

Because of that I conclude that I will die tomorrow at 3pm.

------

It cant end this way. Can it?

This cant really be my last day to live can it?

It cant end this way.

But the Tarot cards were never wrong before, so why would they be now?

---------

It's taboo to read your own fortune.

So I read the other Arcobaleno's fortune to see how I would die.

After all it is most likely that they would be affected by all of this, and I if am to die tomorrow then so will Colonello right?

Plus I have to go on a mission with him tomorrow.

-----

This is all I have left to say, since I'll never have the chance to tell him any way's.

_I will always know by Bel's smile:_

_By fire I will fly_

_By mist I will leave_

_By Bel I show no fear _

_That I will stay by Bel's side until I shed my last tear._

**Yea don't ask about the poem, I suck at righting them.**


End file.
